


When Comic-Con Gets Ruined by a Shift in the Time Continuum :(

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Gravity Falls and Nerd Stuff [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Bill Cipher Is Dead, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bisexual Dipper Pines, But also not, Comic-Con, Conventions, Cosplay, Gay Bill Cipher, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magic, Nerdy Dipper Pines, Nerdy Ford Pines, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Post-Weirdmageddon, Real Life, Reverse Bill Cipher, The Power Of Mabel, Weird Plot Shit, reality is a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: Everyone in Gravity Falls would probably agree with Dipper when he said nothing could get weirder than Weirdmageddon. However this, he thought, was far beyond anything he could have imagined.To his Great Uncle Ford though, this was just an ordinary day going according to the natural order of things.Dipper couldn't have agreed less.--Basically where Gravity Falls is transported to our dimension and the Pines twins go to con with the alternate version of their hated dream demontwice. What fun.





	1. The Friendly Users Guide on How to Fix the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Look at what I made! Crap! That's what!  
> Also for some reason my computer is saying that 'teleported' isn't a word. But then what would be the past-tense of teleport?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anymore ideas so I'm just going to post this as-is.

Everyone in Gravity Falls would probably agree with Dipper when he said nothing could get weirder than Weirdmageddon. However this, he thought, was far beyond what he could have imagined.

To his Great Uncle Ford though, this was just an ordinary day going according to the natural order of things.

Dipper couldn't have agreed less.

What with the bright light that had completely enveloped the whole town mere minutes ago and now the fact that everything looked... strange. To say the least. His Great Uncle Ford seemed rather calm about the preceding events, while Mabel flailed her arms around yelling about her fingers growing in. Stanley just seemed dazed and confused. And Dipper, well... he was also very freaked out and confused by the series of events, however he was also extremely fascinated. Everything around him seemed to be in much greater detail than usual, almost as if he'd been going his entire life needing glasses and now he had them. And the people around him also looked extremely different than usual. Such as Mabel's new finger and the fact that her head was much smaller than usual. And her arms and her chest and her legs and just everything about her was off-kilter. Even her braces! Now they looked less like metal boxes in her mouth and more like tiny machines attached to her teeth. She also looked... taller. Much taller. Almost by a foot or so. 

He was about to speak up about the situation, but was cut off by Ford. "It looks like a portal may have opened up beneath the entire town and shot it into another dimension," He observed. 

"What? That's crazy! Portals don't just open up out of nowhere. Do they?" Dipper asked uncertainly. 

"Well, sometimes they can. It happens sometimes whenever there may be a break in inter-dimensional travel, but it usually fixes itself up pretty fast and almost never happens on such a large scale. It's fascinating, really." 

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeerd," Stanley commented, stepping out of his stupor. 

"How are we supposed to get back to our dimension, then?" Dipper asked. 

"We wait. That's all we can do." 

Everyone was silent for a moment. "I'm bored with waiting. Is there any way we can speed this up a little?" Stanley cut in. 

"Only if you can go ninety-nine percent of the speed of light," Ford chuckled at his own joke before noticing that no one else had gotten it and deflating a bit. 

"Are we allowed to go outside and see if everyone else is okay?" Mabel asked, receiving an affirmative from both her uncles. The group stepped outside, feeling a slight breeze.

"Hey, at least the Stan-Mobile is still here," Grunkle Stan said, hugging the hood of the old car. 

Dipper looked around. "It looks like the entire town is still here."

And he was right. The entire town had been transported into the next dimension in place of a town called Reedsport, Oregon. Who knows where Reedsport went? Probably into the universe of Gravity Falls. 


	2. Have You Tried Turning it On and Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It’s been a month already. Nice transition into that time skip, author.

Wow. It’s been a month already. Nice transition into that time skip, author. 

As Ford had predicted, the entire town of Gravity Falls with all it’s weirdness had been transported into another dimension. Every citizen, every manotaur, and every two-headed squirrel had made it’s way into this new dimension. Nobody had yet ventured outside of the town for fear of the consequences of doing so, but they had gotten plenty of tourism in the past month. The first little trickle, leading to hundreds, then thousands of guests, seemingly there to marvel at what appeared to them to be a recreation of a town from a popular children’s show. Many of these tourists mentioned this, to the confusion of the town citizens, but nobody thought too much of it. 

Some people (mostly Stanley) took is as a business opportunity and took to bleeding those poor saps of every last penny. Everyone found it kind of amazing when they met so many new people who were all way more characteristically developed than people from their home dimension were. It was like they had personalities that fluctuated and most of them never said the same thing twice. There weren't specific things that were characteristic about these people. They were just themselves. And quite a few of them were excited and awed as they came into town. 

One such example was two boys about the same age as the twins who wandered around the shack in excited chatter. The two looked to be identical twins, aside from the dye that streaked each boy's hair. One had blue tips, while the other had matching yellow tips. The two even wore matching outfits, one with a blue square etched in the center of his sweater and the word 'Cultist' etched underneath, torn black jeans, and sky blue GUESS shoes, while the other wore a shirt with a golden triangle in the center that said 'Illuminati confirmed' underneath, torn white jeans, and gold and white GUESS shoes. They chattered on excitedly and pointed at random things around the shack. Grunkle Stan had complained earlier about one of the twins having pulled multiple pranks during the tour of the mystery shack, which Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel actually found quite amusing. 

Dipper's amusement quickly ended when one of the boy's started not-so-subtly flirting with Wendy over the counter. The boy with the blonde dyed hair, who he quickly tried to shoo off to no effect, only to send the boy's attention hurtling toward him instead, giving Dipper an immense case of whiplash and a slight headache. 

"This town is amazing. It looks exactly like the Gravity Falls from the series," The boy commented. "What series?" Dipper asked as inconspicuously as he could. "You know. Gravity Falls. Have you seriously never heard of it? God, even the people here look exactly like the characters from the series. Everybody here has some A plus cosplay." He gave a small thumbs up, discretely nudging his blue-haired brother into the conversation. Said blue-haired boy did not seem to appreciate this, stepping back again shyly. 

"Um, I kind of assumed that the town was sort of based off of Gravity Falls, but maybe Gravity Falls was actually inspired by this town," The shy boy perked up. The blonde shook his head at this though. "No, Alex Hirsch said that the town was kind of inspired by Reedsport, although we weren't able to find it. And it was just a completely random idea he came up with based on shows he liked as a kid and his own relationships with his twin sister and grandfather," The blonde corrected, then blushed realizing what he'd just said sounded like the ravings of a fanboy (which he was not, of course. He was definitely not obsessed enough with the show to know all these random tidbits about it and to cosplay for it every year at con. Definitely not). 

"What were your names again?" Wendy asked with a little bit of curiosity lacing into her voice. 

"Oh, my name's Bill and this is my brother Will. Cipher that is," The blonde commented, jerking a thumb at his brother. "I swear that's our real names. We had the unfortunate honor of having a Cipher as a father." William seemed to grimace at the mention of their father. Dipper's eyes went comically wide at this.  _Bill Cipher,_ the same name as the dream demon that had caused Weirdmaggedon and almost destroyed their home dimension. Was this Bill Cipher some sort of dimensional copy of the dream demon? Would this mean bad news for the town of Gravity Falls? 

The blonde seemed to notice and blew a raspberry. "Man, you people are strange. I don't think I actually caught your names though." Dipper was about to answer before Mabel cut him off. "My name is Maybelline Palm, my brother here is Mason Palm," She noogied Dipper for emphasis. "And Willow Cordeau over here. Our grunkles Stanislav and Stanford and Jesus are both working elsewhere," Mabel said, effectively giving everyone in the shack their own aliases. 

Dipper raised his hand shyly adding, "But Mason's kind of a dumb name so I just go by Dipper." Mabel looked at him as if she were scandalized that he'd just ruined all her hard work by dropping his nickname like that. Bill squeaked excitedly at that, startling the twins. He then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry. Why is it that you go by Dipper?" Dipper gave him a look clearly saying he did not like being asked that question, but he still lifted his bangs. "It's a birthmark," Dipper clarified. Bill marveled at the mark and swiped a finger across the unsuspecting boy's forehead. "It's not fake. That's so goddamn cool." The boy had stars in his eyes. Dipper made a mental note that this Bill Cipher was probably harmless. 

"Do you guys cosplay by chance?" Will asked suddenly. The group looked at him oddly. 

"What's cosplay?" Mabel asked excitedly. 

"It's Costume Roleplay. You dress like a character from a show, anime, or video game and go to cons and shit. Fandom PDX is coming up in a week and Will and I always go. We live closer to Portland anyways. We're all signed up, so we're staying for the full two days and we even signed up for a big contest they have every year where you just do a little skit. It's pretty cool. It's three and a half hours from here, three from where we live, but it's well worth the trip. You guys would totally blend in there," Bill explained. 

"Yeah, Bill's going to do this awesome thing. We always cosplay these cute little original characters we made up within the Flatland universe, but lately because of our names and the fact that we basically look like the human version of Bill Cipher, who was recently introduced into Gravity Falls, people have some to just assume we're actually cosplaying Bill Cipher and the Reverse Falls version of him. Flatland's a good book by the way. And this year Bill's going to play and sing to a song he really likes. It might not get a lot of recognition, but we have a funny little routine we made up for it," Will added. 

"Yeah. Will said I wouldn't be able to get a grand piano onstage, but I've worked some stuff out. So it's gonna be pretty awesome." Will gave Bill an eye-roll. 

"Sounds cool," Dipper said, getting a little excited about the idea, since he had in fact read Flatland (yes, he was  _that_   nerd) and the fact that it seemed like his kind of deal. Which became all that more amplified as Will mentioned how excited he was for the Dungeons and Dragons event on the second day (apparently this new dimension's version of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons). "Great Uncle Ford would probably be psyched about that sort of thing." Mabel grimaced at her brother's word usage. "Brobro, no offense, but never say psyched again." Dipper gave her an odd look before shrugging. 

"Hey, maybe if you decide to go we could ride together. Our foster mom would probably be willing to carpool. She's got a giant 15-passenger van 'cuz she's always taking a bunch of kids on field trips all the time. Plus all our foster brothers and sisters. But they always stay home with dad during con," Will suggested. "Sounds cool, man." Wendy bumped shoulders with Dipper. She scribbled a series of numbers on a dollar bill she'd gotten from the cash register. "Call here the day before you go and we might come along." She smiled politely. 

"Cool. Sounds good," Bill answered, pocketing the cash. 

"We're closing now. So get out. I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" Their Grunkle Stan suddenly yelled tiredly from near the vending machine. 

"Oh, sorry. I guess we should get going now. I guess we'll see you before con maybe?" Will said, grabbing his brother's hand. 

"Yeah, bye. It was nice meeting you," Dipper said hurriedly as the boys left. He then turned to Wendy and asked, "Did you really just give him your number?" Wendy laughed at that. "No, man. That's the number to the Mystery Shack, ya' dweeb. Besides, he's your age and I meant it when I said that I wasn't too comfortable dating a 13-year-old." She stuck her hand out. "And that dude's way too weird to be my type anyways." All of them laughed at that. 

Mabel poked Dipper in the ribs. "But just weird enough to be your type, Dipdop." Dipper shooed her away. "No, definitely not, absolutely not." 


	3. In the Beginning the Universe was Created, This Made a Lot of People Very Angry and Has Been Regarded as a Bad Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a Douglas Adams/Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference btw. Get smart.

Dipper shouldered his backpack, standing on the front porch of the shack alongside Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and his Grunkles. They were currently waiting for Bill and Will to get there (the latest update from them said they were just reaching town limits). Ford had managed to convince Stan to close shop for two days and let everyone go to con for the weekend. Ford had even let them compete in the same contest Bill and his brother were competing in (due to Mabel's insistence that Love Patrol Alpha deserved another chance onstage). Mabel had her karaoke machine next to her with a confetti cannon on top of it and the outfit she'd worn that time they'd fought a hoard of zombies. Stan had even made his suit a little disheveled and let Mabel cover parts of him in green paint, which was meant to be the 'zombie guts' in her words.

Ford had another backpack with other small props as well as a laptop (which they'd used earlier in the week to watch every episode of Gravity Falls that was out). Soos had a backpack filled with authentic zombie parts they'd found in the couch and random places around the shack (it was really just a head and an arm). Wendy had a bag full of clothes and money for the trip. Each of them had gotten their passes printed and they were stuffed in her backpack.

Mabel shifted, pulling her grappling hook out of her sweater. "Man, everything's gotten so much heavier since we got here," She complained. Suddenly a big white van pulled up in front of the Mystery Shack. A tired, but enthusiastic woman with stark blonde hair rolled down the driver-side window and smiled at the group. "Ooh, nice cosplay. I can see why the twins were being such nerds about this place. Well, get on in. There's a little space in the back for your bags, but you may just want to tuck them under your seat. You might want to get comfortable. It's going to be a long trip," The woman said politely, waving her hand as she spoke. The kids eagerly got in the van, while Stan stayed out a while to flirt with the blonde woman.

Ford took the passenger seat and Dipper and Mabel sat behind the Cipher twins, who were in the front. Soos and Wendy took the back seats. There were plenty of empty seats for everyone to leave their stuff on. Bill grimaced as he peeked into the front seat. "Oh my god. Make your uncle stop flirting with my mom. It's gross." Ford laughed at that. "You couldn't get my brother to stop flirting with another woman if you ran him over with a train."

"Yeah, he'd probably be gurgling pick up lines through the blood in his mouth," Mabel said, gurgling her own spit and earning a few 'gross's and one 'stop that or I'll push you out of the car when it starts moving.'

"You guys decide to do some sort of skit for the competition?" Will asked, turning in his seat.

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered. "We're going to sing Taking Over Midnight by &ndra! Love Patrol Alpha will finally get a chance to shine!" Bill raised an eyebrow at that, obviously not recognizing the song or artist. Dipper quickly cut in with an 'I never agreed to this.'

"I've never heard of that song," Will commented. Mabel got starry-eyed and moved her karaoke machine into the aisle as Stan finally got into the van. She moved it out of his way so he could get into the very back, but put it back in the center again. "I've got a bunch of awesome songs on this baby. We can listen to  _all_ of them on the way," Mabel said excitedly. The boys groaned.

"No thanks!" Everyone said in unison, while Dipper yet again threatened to push her out of the moving vehicle.

She sighed, hugging her karaoke machine. "Nobody understands us." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"That's because your music is kind of dumb." Mabel rounded on him with a "Says the boy who's a chronic fan of Babba." Dipper flushed in embarrassment at that.

"You mean Abba?" Bill chimed in. Mabel waved her hand at the boy dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. That."

"Bill is a chronic fan of Vera Lynn. And she's pretty old. Like World War II old," Will commented. "Dude, stop outing me." Bill swatted his brother on the shoulder. Will shrugged in response.

"Vera Lynn?" Ford asked, curiously.

Bill suddenly got an excited look on his face. "Yeah, she was the one who wrote the song I'm going to play today.  _We'll Meet Again_  in 1939. She sung during World War II to bring moral to the Britons fighting in it. She was widely known as the Forces' Sweetheart. She's the oldest person to ever top the UK Albums Chart in 2009 with  _We'll Meet Again: The Very Best of Vera Lynn._ She devotes time to charity work for disabled kids, ex-servicemen, and breast cancer. And in 2000, she was named the Briton who best exemplified the spirit of the 20th century. She's a queen," Bill said with a faraway look in his eyes. Will rolled his eyes at his twin.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush!" Mabel teased. "She's, like, 96 years old. No thanks. And I'm gay anyways, so no thank you." Dipper looked surprised by this.

"You were flirting with Wen- I mean Willow though." Bill shrugged. "That's just the way I talk to people. I'm not into girls. Or people that are older than me, really. No offense, Willow." Wendy shrugged. "None taken. I'm not into younger guys anyways," She glanced at Dipper, but he didn't seem to react to her at all. "Or blondes," She added jokingly. Bill chuckled at that, but didn't try to refute her.

They spent most of the drive to con bickering about music and tastes.


	4. Tidbits From a Demon

Mabel raced around the con, freaking out about random things they were selling, asking her grunkles to buy this or that. While their grunkles chased around the hyped up girl, the rest of the group slowly made their way around the con, talking and looking at stuff. Bill's mom had gone with Will to some panel that the rest of them were uninterested in (something about pokemon, which Bill commented was overrated).

"Hey, what time are you guys performing?" Dipper asked Bill, who he'd taken to walking close to so he didn't get lost in the crowd.

"Sometime around noon. When are you guys?" Bill asked, grabbing Dipper's hand and pulling him out of the way of an oncoming cosplayer, who was moving way to fast in a costume that was way too big. "Same here." Soos was having trouble getting through the crowd with Wendy, yelling about how he didn't want to loose her. He picked her up and holding her over his head. Bill laughed at their shenanigans. He tugged at his collar a bit. "I wasn't expecting there to be so many people here. There were less people last year." Dipper empathized with the boy. He was wearing summer clothes and he was still warm, while the blonde wore a yellow suit, a triangular eye-patch over one of his eyes. His brother had also drawn an eye on the boy's forehead in permanent marker, which he wasn't particularly fond of.

The blonde was also carrying a cane under his arm and a top hat, which he'd removed because of the heat. Occasionally they would get pulled over for pictures with other cosplayers, most of which wore the same sort of clothes or were dressed like someone else from Gravity Falls.

"Me neither, but I guess it's okay because I wore summer clothes," Dipper shrugged and was met with a jealous groan from Bill. "Ugh. Perfection takes so much work," He complained. Dipper giggled at that. "Don't be so narcissistic," Dipper replied, punching Bill in the arm lightly. "Well then I'd probably be a serial killer. See, all that self-centered-ness is good for something." Dipper's eyebrows raised. "How so?"

"Well it's harder to take over the world from prison," Bill answered jokingly. "And there's just a lot of cons to being in prison, like the lack of wardrobe." Dipper snorted. "Is that all you care about?" Bill shrugged. "I mean, that's not all I care about." Bill shrugged with a mischievous smile on his face. "You wanna go see if they've got the times for when we're going to perform?" Bill asked, holding out his elbow to Dipper. "Sure," Dipper said, linking arms with the blonde.

* * *

"We're up next, buddy!" Bill said excitedly, punching Will on the shoulder. William seemed extremely nervous, despite the fact that he wouldn't be going onstage at all. He just had one line he had to say offstage and he would be set. There were already some people who were there to help drag the grand piano onstage that Bill had insisted on. And the others would be coming on next, so they would be there to help Will if he froze up. "You'll do great, Will." Wendy punched the small boy on the shoulder. "O-okay." William rubbed his shoulder and tried to look brave, even though he was on the verge of crying. Bill patted him on the back and smiled. "You're going to do great, bro."

Everyone started getting ready as the last group finally left the stage and someone with an amazing Tsundere-chan cosplay announced that Bill Cipher was next with  _We'll Meet Again._ A couple teens and Soos pushed the grand piano and piano bench onstage across from them and gave Bill a thumbs up as he strutted across the stage, waving to the cheering crowd. He adjusted the mic attached to his collar and sat down at the piano, playing a repeating version of the introduction to the song.

"What's up, Portland? Boy am I glad we could get this baby onstage so I could prove Will wrong," Bill patted the piano, receiving some laughter from the crowd.

Offstage, Will whispered into his own mic. "You still caused a bunch of trouble getting it onstage though."

Bill shrugged as he played. "Anyways, I'm going to be playing  _We'll Meet Again_  by the lovely Vera Lynn. She's amazing by the way. I got to meet her back in 1952," Bill bluffed. "I mean, look at that flesh-face." An image of the 96-year-old lady popped up on the screen above him and he sighed. "The only thing between our love is an ocean and a restraining order," He cackled maniacally, causing some of the crowd to start laughing along as well somewhat awkwardly. He suddenly started playing louder and sung along to the piano.

He grinned widely as he sung the first lines of the song. 

"I'm gonna be honest, I kind of like the existence of those clouds, but I mean whatever," Bill went off on a short tangent before the next line, causing a couple people in the audience to laugh. He continued singing in his annoying, nasally voice.

"Come on guys, sing it!" William started singing along softly and a bunch of people from the crowd started singing along as well.

_"Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day."_

"And when we do meet again, I'll rip out your eyeballs," Bill laughed maniacally, which elicited some laughter from the crowd again.

"You're doing great everybody! Come on, keep it up!" He laughed a little and the people in the crowd started singing louder.

 _"_ You hear that, Fordsy?" Ford shifted from one foot to the other offstage, clearly off-put as the demon-copy sung his eerie song.

Bill started laughing maniacally and then ended with a heavy sigh and an "Aw, man." He received some heavy applause, which the blonde soaked up to the max, until he was literally being dragged offstage, although he was still sitting on the piano bench as he was taken. Just before he was taken out of sight from the crowd, he yelled, "And remember! Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy gold! Byeeeeee!"

Everyone high-fived the blonde as he was taken offstage before they went onstage (aside from Will and Ford of course). Wendy had a punch bowl filled with punch that she put in the center of the stage. She had a zombie arm and a zombie head, which she kept in her arms as she moved to the side of the stage. Soos had some zombie makeup on so he looked like a zombie and he just started pacing around the front of the stage, making his best zombie noises. There was a portion of the stage that had been raised, which Mabel, Dipper and Stan stood on top of, Mabel dragging her karaoke machine up onto it and turning it on. The music started and Mabel waved her arms above her head to get the attention of everybody.

"Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, there'e Dipper and Stan and together, we're Love Patrol Alpha!" She pumped a fist into the air, clearly more hyped than Stan and Dipper who stood stiffly next to her.

"I never agreed to that name," Dipper cut in quickly, earning a chuckle from the crowd. Mabel completely ignored him, pointing her karaoke microphone at the karaoke machine. "Hit it!"

Stan squinted at the machine. "Uh, Mabel. Our lives may not be worth this."

The song started and Dipper started bopping along to the beat as he awkwardly sung the first lines. Dipper sounded slightly offended by the song as he turned to Mabel. "Mabel, this is stupid."

Mabel yet again ignored him, enthusiastically singing the next part of the song. She screeched as Wendy threw the zombie arm at her, which was not planned at all. Mabel backed from the edge, giving Wendy a sharp glare.

"Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" Stan stood back, squinting intently at the karaoke machine.

 _"Boys are a bore. Let's show them the door."_ Dipper smiled at his sister and the three started singing together.

 _"We're taking over the dance floor!"_ The three huddled together around Stan's karaoke microphone as they sung together.Dipper started singing the next line by himself before letting loose a girly scream as Wendy threw another zombie arm at him with an unmistakable grin. Wendy came forward, holding the zombie head up in the air in front of them.

"Duck!" Mabel yelled as she pulled out her grappling hook and shot the zombie head directly into the bowl of punch like a boss. "Thank you! We'll be here all night!" The trio smiled at the crowd and Stan punched the air. "Deal with it, ya' zombie idiots!" The crowd cheered loudly and everyone bowed before walking offstage with their stuff. Wendy held out the punch bowl. "Hey, anybody want some zombie punch?" A couple people cheered and she handed the bowl off to a group in the front row who seemed extra enthusiastic.

"Should we really be handing out zombie parts to people here?" Dipper asked and Wendy shrugged dismissively.

"That was amazing!" Bill cheered. Will assented to that. "You guys better get first place or I'm gonna fight someone," Bill pulled out his cellphone and tapped the photo app. He snapped a picture of the group before anybody had a clue what he was doing. "You mind if I post this on tumblr?" He showed the group the picture, which actually wasn't half-bad considering they were all caught off guard when it happened. Nobody protested, so he posted it, immediately getting a bunch of responses. He didn't bother to answer any of them, shoving the phone back in his pocket so he could continue to show the group around.

He had also posted two videos from the performances, which he'd convinced Ford to record while they performed (although it took a bit of teaching on his part, since the old man had no idea how to use the new technology).


	5. “My doctor says that I have a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fibre,” Ford muttered to himself, “and that I am therefore excused from saving Universes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference!

"Come on!" Bill shouted, startling the people standing closest to him (some of those being complete strangers). He at least had the decency to look slightly guilty as he showed Mabel his phone, where he pulled up a text from William, who had decided to see the results of the contest with the adults (yes, even Soos and Wendy went with them). Dipper looked over his shoulder to see the text.

"You guys got second place and I got fourth. I mean, the guys in first weren't even that great," Bill said a little spitefully. Mabel laughed at that. "Aw, don't worry. You'll still get a participation prize and second gets $500 and tickets to next year's con." She patted him on the shoulder. "Will is going to be back soon, so if you want to go with Dipper and Stanford to that Dungeons and Dragons panel, we better finish here." She smiled, receiving another smile from Bill, who shrugged in response. "I mean, I've only ever played Dungeons and Dragons a few times with Will, who is definitely going to want to go as soon as he finds out Dipper and Ford are going.

"And he's going to drag me along with him," He sighed. "I really hate that game though." Mabel laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We can hate the game and be dragged by our brothers there together!" Bill chuckled, while Dipper hit his sister on the shoulder lightly. "I'm not forcing you to go."

Mabel lit up again. "Oh, we can get Stan to come too because his brother is going to be there and we can all suffer together!" Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

"Why don't you go ask him, Maybelline?" Bill asked. "Dipper and I are going to go see the lip sync panel." Bill grabbed Dipper's arm and dragged him away before either of the twins had the chance to protest about it. Instead of bringing him to any panel though, he started walking around an area where they were selling stuff. The boy watched the floor and had a nervous look on his face. "What's up, Bill?" Dipper tilted his head, trying to get Bill to look at him.

"Um, well," He coughed nervously into his sleeve. "IwaswonderingifyouwantedtoseeamoviewithmeonThursday?" Dipper blinked, taking a second to actually catch on to what he was saying. "Like a date?"

Bill looked up with a hopeful look on his face. "Yeah. I mean, it doesn't have to be if that makes you uncomfortable." The blonde flushed and Dipper found it kind of endearing. He didn't see anything wrong with it. This dimension's Bill seemed to be almost a polar opposite to the one from his Gravity Falls. At least this one seemed to have a sense of empathy and emotion. Plus he was cute. "Yeah, sure. I just got a new phone since my last one broke." He remembered how in actuality the trip between dimensions had rendered the tool useless. He got out the new phone now and pulled up an empty contact and handed it to Bill. "I'll text you and we can work out the details later.

"And in the meantime, let's go find everyone else. Unless that lip sync panel is an actual thing and not just an excuse you conjured up to get me alone?" Bill blushed heavily. "Yeah, let's go find them." Dipper smiled as Bill led the way back to the concert hall they'd performed in.

Mabel, Will, and the Stan twins greeted them there, some enthusiastically and others not so much. The group started toward the Dungeons and Dragons panel. Bill had glued his eyes to his phone, scrolling through his phone and being dragged around by his brother as they explored the con so he wouldn't run into people. He cursed, showing Will his brother his tumblr account, startling the other boy with his findings. "Holy shit. Is that Alex Hirsch?" Will suddenly looked around as if the man himself was suddenly going to appear out of nowhere in front of them. Mabel and Dipper glanced at the Cipher twins. "You mean that guy who wrote Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked, remembering how the boys had mentioned it back at the Shack.

"Yes!" Bill said brightly. "Alex Fucking Hirsch just commented on both of the videos I posted with fucking selfies of him and his sister watching the performances. Oh my God." Bill looked like he was on the verge of fainting, while Will patted him on the back awkwardly. Mabel clapped her hands, not nearly as enthused, but showing a great amount of glee. "That's great!" Will fanned his brothers face in a vain attempt to get the slightly older boy to stop freaking out.

"Oh, is he doing a panel or something?" Dipper asked curiously. Bill shook his head. "Not that I know of. There's no information about him doing a panel on his twitter or the gravi-teamfalls tumblr, plus the Fandom PDX webpage didn't say anything about him being in a panel," Bill rationalized. "Oh my God. Bill, you're such a  _stalker,_ " Will gasped in mock shock. Bill rolled his eyes. "Am not. Also fuck you," Bill replied before gluing his eyes to his phone again, freaking out once again. He shook his brother's shoulders as Will snatched the phone and saw what he was freaking out about.

Will stared at the screen in shocked silence for a moment before his mom snapped him out of it by asking what it was, the boys were freaking out about, but Bill snatched his phone back and explained it to her instead.

"Alex Fucking Hirsch wants to meet up! Holy fuck!" A couple of bystanders stared at the over-ecstatic boy as they passed. His mom smiled brightly. "That's nice, honey. Why don't you  _reply_ instead of getting all starstruck?" Bill nodded enthusiastically before typing out something on his phone and sending the message without letting anyone see what he'd said. He only pushed his brother forward as he shoved his phone into his pocket, insisting that they needed to get to the dungeons and dragons panel.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)


End file.
